Can't Live Without You/Heero goes totally OOC
by ShezzbatX
Summary: Heero realizes just how much Duo means to him but can he keep his sanity? Short silly story, ^_^ Please Review!


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN! I DON'T OWN! I DON'T OWN!!! _  
  
5/8/02  
  
Can't live without you (Heero goes OOC totally)  
  
Everyday was the same for Heero.  
  
Come home after a mission to Duo's crazy greetings.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'RE HOOOOOOOOOOOME!!! AAHH! HAHAHAH! Tell me! Tell me all about it!? Did'cha get me anything?! Did ya' huh?! Huh?! Huh!? Who'd did you save?! Was it hard?! Or easy?! I'm sure for you it was easy! Are you hungry?! Do ya' want a drink!? I can go get you one!!"  
  
"Duo......."  
  
"Yes!? XD"  
  
"With you around we don't need a welcome mat or a dog..." And Heero would always head up stairs after saying some rude comment. And at supper Duo would bounce in carring a plate of food and wearing a big smile. Sometimes he would stay and watch Heero eat which usually resulted in a smack on the head but Duo never seemed to phase. Even when Heero would work on his Gundam Duo would show wearing an lacey white and soft pink apron over his Priest clothing.  
  
"HEERO!! I made ya' a snack!!! Milk and coooooooooookies!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hn...................."  
  
"C'mon, you know just as well as I do that you can't work without eating! They're yourrrr faaaaavorite! CHOCOLATE CHIP!!!!"  
  
".........That's YOUR favorite..."  
  
"Oh.. Hehehehehhee..... Yeah.. Well.. Eat up!! I'll be back later!!!"  
  
And often Duo would give Heero a small kiss on the cheek before skipping away like some silly school girl on drugs, x_x; Heero would work at home or on a mission and Duo was the first to welcome him and to wish him luck before he left. Heero had once again another mission and when he came back things were different.  
  
Heero sighed heavy as he opened the front door and waited with a cold emotionless stare for Duo to come bouncing out yapping away. He waited.. Ok so maybe Duo was busy. Heero went to his room as he waited as he knew by now Duo must've known he'd come home. Ok so maybe Duo is REALLY busy.. Heero went online and no lovey dovey e-mails from Duo. Maybe Duo just died or something..  
  
Heero went to check up on his Gundam there he'll see Duo who glows with excitement. Once Heero entered the hidden hanger no one was there but him no one greeted him with milk and cookies or a kiss on the cheek. Heero sighed as he enjoyed his "quiet time" while it lasted. When Heero finished checking up on his Gundam he seen Quatre in the kitchen boiling some eggs.  
  
"Welcome back, Heero."  
  
"Where's Duo?"  
  
"Ohh.. He went to His Spot he said he needed to be alone."  
  
".... Did he know I was coming home today?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. AH! THE WATERS OVER BOILING!!! CRUD!!!"  
  
".................."  
  
Heero rested and drifted in and out of sleep. The next day he hadn't seen Duo either until nightfall when he caught Duo in a tree watching the moon.  
  
"Where hae you been?" Heero asked as he stood on the ground watching Duo munch on something. "Oh. Around."  
  
"Really? Why haven't you been your usual self lately?"  
  
"Well.." Duo started between chews. "I figured that you wanted to be left alone for awhile.."  
  
  
  
"Hmph.." Heero wasn't sure what to say but he would at long last get some peace! He played his computer games with a smile he worked on his Gundam with a smile. Everyday was peaceful for Heero.. And everyday the same things would happen. Day by day Heero's smile had went into a frown as he felt he was going to crack up.  
  
"... Its quiet.. Why do I need him around to bother me? I don't need that.. I don't need it... I don't need it... I don't need it.............................................................. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!"  
  
"Oh my.." Quatre said as he looked at the ceiling and him and Trowa heard a door slam and Heero racing down the stairs. "Heero are you all right? AHH!!" Heero ran over Quatre as Quatre began to tear up while Trowa held him.  
  
"DUO!!! DUO?! DUO!? Eh!? Ehhh!?!?!?" Heero was going insane as he saw Duo down by a river Heero quickly rushed through the bushes and weeds. "Duo!!" Duo turned as he was shocked to see Heero with twigs sticking out of his hair and shirt.. "Huh?! Heero?!"  
  
"Duo! I MISS YOU! I MISS YOUR LOUD MOUTH! AND THE WAY YOUU BRING ME FLOWERS AND COOKIES WHILE I WORK!! I MISS THE WAY YOU GREET ME WHEN I COME HOME! I NEED YOU MAXWELL! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"........." Duo was surprised as Heero was on his knees begging for Duo to forgive his mean remarks.  
  
Two days later..  
  
"Hold still Heero!" Duo placed on some more pink lotion on Heero's Poisin Ivy.  
  
"Hehehe, poor Heero.. When you ran through those plants to get to me you rubbed against the ivy.."  
  
".....................!"  
  
Heero sat with the pink stains all over his body looking angry as Duo knew that Heero was happy with Duo being Duo and everything would be normal.. If.. That ever happens..  
  
~*End.*~ 


End file.
